1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper transport device.
2. Related Art
In products, such as a scanner and a copier, which include a mechanism for transporting a document (paper), a situation in which a so-called paper jam occurs during a paper transport and this paper jam brings the paper transport to a halt has sometimes occurred.
Meanwhile, a driving apparatus including a pulse motor and a control means has been well known (refer to JP-A-6-164784). In such a driving apparatus, the pulse motor is coupled with driven loads via a power transmission mechanism, such as a gearwheel train, and the control means is configured to, before activating the pulse motor such that the pulse motor rotates in a normal direction, perform preliminary driving such that the pulse motor rotates in a reverse direction within a range of a backlash of the power transmission mechanism.
Heretofore, in existing products, when a paper jam has occurred′during a paper transport, a method in which a user turns off a power supply of the product once, removes the jammed paper from a paper transport route, and then resumes the use of the product by turning on the power supply of the product has been employed.
Further, the driving apparatus disclosed in JP-A-6-164784 is intended to smoothly activate loads, such as a platen roller, by performing the preliminary driving in advance, but is not intended to remove the foregoing paper jam which occurs during a paper transport.